<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sander Sides Oneshots by Tiredfanatic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038077">Sander Sides Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredfanatic/pseuds/Tiredfanatic'>Tiredfanatic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiredfanatic/pseuds/Tiredfanatic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like there aren't enough Sander Sides oneshot books already. </p><p>Request are closed right now! ALL ships and ideas are welcome! Even Remrom and X Character! Thomas, so feel free to make requests. </p><p>Published chapters will be edited later on.</p><p>Warnings will be in the beginning of chapters but the book will mostly contain fluff and angst. The majority of one shots will be about ships,but the book wont all be about ships(hopefully). </p><p>All characters belong to Thomas Sanders, but all the writing is mine. I only write here so if you see this somewhere here than don't hesitate to tell me. Pictures don't belong to me unless I say so. </p><p>If anyone in the Sander Sides production team reads this, I am very sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>like all of them - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello people of the internet! I'm a fander with a lot of ships and ideas.</p>
<p>So what did I do? </p>
<p>Well I made this book of sander sides one-shots because I'm to lazy to write a story with a plot. The original one is on Wattpad and I’m attempting to put this on AO3.</p>
<p>Requests: I'll take requests but only if I feel comfortable writing them(like only if it's appropriate). I won't write smut or lemons(just isn't my thing and I don't feel comfortable writing them). </p>
<p>Community Guidelines and General Info:<br/>
I encourage feedback, grammar and spelling corrections, and/or advice that you have to offer. I DO NOT allow hate in the comments. If you don't agree with a ship or an opinion then don't write a comment about it. I also don't allow hate against any fellow readers. I will put warnings before each story as well as the name of the ship. </p>
<p>Well that's all I have to say, soooooooooooooo bye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1. Logince-Beach Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Logince</p><p>Warnings: None that I know of</p><p>Date written: 7/9/19</p><p>Date Published:7/25/19</p><p>Word Count:  About 627</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan  / Narrator POV:</p><p>Logan paced nervously back and forth on the field in the Imagination. Logan had never felt nervous before. He thought it was quite absurd and ridiculous to be nervous about his date with Roman. He had been on plenty of dates with Roman, and not once had Roman shown any dislike to them.</p><p> Yet, he was nervous. He concluded that he felt pressured to make this the best date ever because it was Romans birthday. He also concluded that he may have felt uneasy because he had a certain piece of jewelry concealed in a tiny box that was hidden in his back pocket.</p><p>He also found it absurd and ridiculous that he was obligated by their 'society' to celebrate being birthed, but he pushed that thought aside. Logan was so focused on murmuring his date check-list to himself that he didn't hear Roman come from behind him. </p><p>" Hey Lo!" Roman said cheerfully. He had on a white, short-sleeved collared shirt and red bow tie that simply took Logan's breath away. Even in a sweatshirt or the ugliest of Christmas sweaters, Roman's beauty never failed to surprise Logan.</p><p>"H-hey Ro" Logan sputtered as Roman kissed his cheek. He glanced down at his own attire. A simple black dress shirt and navy blue tie that didn't look nearly as good as Roman's outfit. He was taken out of thought when Roman intertwined their hands together.</p><p>"Lead the way Nerd, we're losing daylight." Roman said in a lighthearted tone.</p><p>"Well, that's kind of the point" Logan said, and he lead him down the path. </p><p>Roman / Narrator POV:</p><p>After about five minutes of walking they reached a section of the Imagination's beach. Roman's heart stopped. It was decorated like a scene from his dreams. There was a table for two covered in a red tablecloth right near the water and decorated with candles and rose petals. Lanterns and bulb lights hung across the palm trees and between two of the trees, there hung a hammock big enough to fit the two of them.</p><p> Roman couldn't believe that Logan had done something like this for his birthday. He tackled Logan to the sand in a kiss and he could hear Logan laugh. God he loved Logan's laugh. He laughed with a smile brighter than the Imagination's sun. </p><p>"I'm glad you like it Roman." Logan giggled as Roman helped him get up. Roman desperately wanted to kiss him more, but he knew Logan's boundaries on physical touch, so instead he dragged Logan into the water. They swam until it got dark, and then had chicken nuggets(because it was Roman's favorite food) for dinner in the dark. Roman felt the most loved than ever that night as Logan and him laughed as they recalled old memories together on the hammock. </p><p>Then Logan sat up and knelt on the sand next to him.</p><p>"Logan, what are yo-"</p><p>"Roman," Logan said, and Roman could hear his voice trembling as he pulled out of a small box. Roman's hands flew to his mouth but his eyes screamed with joy instead.</p><p>"I'm a person of big speeches for big moments like these, but right now my words seem to be failing me. So I'll Just say it." Logan opened the box to reveal a metallic silver ring lined with small silver diamonds with a two ruby red diamonds embedded in the ring's twists. </p><p>" Will you make me the happiest man in our world and marry me?" Logan asked. Roman grabbed his hands and pulled him off the sand and to his chest. Roman wrapped his hands around Logan's waist and pulled him into a kiss. It felt the same as when they first kissed, full of love, bliss, and joy.</p><p>"Of course you dork."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2.Analogical-The Red String</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A red string-soulmate AU(I had a weird dream like this so I decided to write it but for Virgil and Logan)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Analogical<br/>Warnings: None that I know of</p><p>Date written: 7/26-27/19</p><p>Date Published: 7/27/19</p><p>Word Count:  About 601</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan  / Narrator POV:</p><p>Logan looked across his yard from his window and watched his neighbors get into their car. He saw a small, frail man in a purple jacket get in the passenger's set who looked annoyed and a bit frightened. Then he saw a man in a black jacket and yellow shirt go into the driver's seat who seemed to be arguing with the man in the purple jacket. </p><p>They sat in the car for a bit until a man in a green jacket came running out the front door and into the backseat of the car. And then they left. As they pulled out of the driveway, Logan could have swore when he saw the man purple look up at him he felt a tug on his red string.</p><p>All of the sudden his roommates entered his room without knocking(a sign of their stupidity as he had clear hung a sign outside his door that said "KNOCK" in English which he knew they both could understand).</p><p>"Common nerd we're going out shopping for a new microwave." His roommate Roman declared as he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his room.</p><p>"Why do we need a new microwave?" Logan questioned.</p><p>"Well, Roman got a microwavable breakfast and he put it in the microwave, but he forgot to take the spoon out and well..." His friend Patton gestured to an exploded microwave and a fire extinguisher on the counter. Logan couldn't believe he had slept through this.</p><p>~Time skip to the shopping part because I can't think of a better transition.~</p><p>Virgil / Narrator POV:</p><p>    Virgil desperately wanted to get away from his 'friends' Deceit and Remus. They were at an antique weapon shop and they were arguing what weapon to display in the front hall.</p><p>"Virgil, will you please tell him that the hammer with the snakes will look better than that big, ugly, medieval flail?" Deceit asked him coyly.</p><p>" Why should I?" He responded. He was still upset with Deceit because this morning he had forced him to cancel his appointment with Dr. Picani so they could go shopping.</p><p>"See! Virgil likes the flail better." Remus announced as he blew a raspberry at Deceit.</p><p>"I never said that Remus. Look, I don't care what ever stupid weapon we get for the hallway, I'm going outside. Come find me when you're done arguing." He said as he walked towards the exit. </p><p>    He plugged his headphones into his phone and walk down the street passing groups of friends walking down the street together. Virgil wished he could have friends who could crack jokes or listen to him instead of friends who treated him like he was some exotic pet. </p><p>After listening to some songs and walking aimlessly around the shopping center, he felt a tug on his red string. He tried to ignore it but it just grew stronger and stronger until it was dragging him along the shopping center towards the home appliances store. He saw Deceit and Remus through the antique weapon shop window looking curiously at him as he was flung around the street. All of the sudden he fell right on top of a man walking out of the home appliance store. </p><p>"Oh-my goodness I'm so sorry!" Virgil stammered as he got up and off the man. He held his hand out to help him up. As their hands touched he realized that their red strings were connected. The other man seemed to realize this too because when he got up he announced.</p><p>"It's quite alright, but I do believe that we are soulmates. My name is Logan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3.Lamp-The Slytherin and Hufflepuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I thought people from these too house would get along and I really wanted to write about sander side fusions soooo here's this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: I guess LAMP because I'm shipping my versions of sander sides fusions.</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Date written: ????-8/11/19</p><p>Date Published: 8/11/19</p><p>Word Count:  About 728</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Slytherin stood at Platform 9 and 3/4 nervously as the train to Hogwarts pulled into the station. He quickly hopped onto the train and picked the compartment in the back. Being in his sixth year now he had a total of zero friends and so to avoid the problem of having nowhere to sit, he told his muggle parents that the train left at 10:30, getting him there earlier than most wizards, witches and other magical mortals.</p><p>He sat there for a while, drawing the faces he saw entering and leaving platform 9 and 3/4 in a book of old parchment. He also watched people come to the back of the train, look over at his compartment, and turn around. </p><p>As the train was about to leave the station he heard a commotion up front that spread through the hallway. In a matter of seconds a dark(obviously dyed)red haired boy stumbled into the compartment.</p><p>"Hey man, can I sit here?" the guy asked frantically. He could feel the train starting to pull out of the station as he nodded and turned back to his sketchbook. He heard the red haired boy sit down and start going through his trunk. He slowly peered over his paper to find that the red haired boy was pulling all sorts of spell-books out of his bag and then enchanting them to hover in the air around him. Then he felt a pair of brown eyes look over.</p><p>"Oh sorry! I was in such a rush today, I didn't know if I had brought all my spell-books. Sorry if I was distracting you."</p><p>"O-oh, um don't sweat it." </p><p>"So what year are you in?" the boy asked as he put the enchanted books back into his trunk.</p><p>"Um, I'm in year 6."</p><p>"Really? I'm in year 7." The red haired boy said sheepishly. He could of swore he saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. Then the red haired boy's beauty really seemed to slap him across the face. He realized how he looked as if somebody had sprinkled freckles across his cheeks and across his nose like sprinkling salt on popcorn. Or how one of his blue eyes was lighter than the other. Soon he realized he was staring when the red haired boy's blush went a deeper pink. He quickly turned his gaze away from the boy and started blushing.</p><p>"So, uh what house are you in?" The green eyed wonder asked him.</p><p>"I-I'm in Slytherin" he said, still embarrassed from staring at him.</p><p>"That's so cool! I'm in Hufflepuff but the rest of my family is in Gryffindor."</p><p>"Oh cool!" He said. " If you don't mind me asking, why did you dye your hair? Well I mean I think it's safe to assume your hair is dyed-Wait, sorry that was rude. Hair that color could be natural if your parents somehow cast some special spell or somethin-"</p><p>"Calm down!" The Hufflepuff chuckled. " You're right my hair is dyed. I dyed it because my entire family loves their black hair. The basically worship it!" He laughed. Man is laugh was insanely cute. " Red is my favorite color,so I decided to piss off my parents even more and dye my hair red."</p><p>"Even more?" He questioned</p><p>"Well my gay ass isn't willing to marry my parents friend's daughter so they're mad about that." </p><p>"Wow that sucks! My muggle parents don't even know that I'm gay." He laughed nervously. </p><p>And so they continued to talk by asking each other questions for hours until a boy who looked to be about the hufflepuff's age, with scales covering one side of his face, came through the door. </p><p>"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt the flirting but we're getting close to Hogwarts, so as a prefect I gotta ask that you put on your robes." The boys both blushed.</p><p>"Um okay, thanks for the warning..uh.."</p><p>"My name is Roland."Roland said, rubbing his scales as if they hurt him, as he left the compartment.</p><p>"Oh-my-god!" The Hufflepuff gasped after Roland left.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I don't even know your name!" </p><p>"Oh!" The Slytherin said. He hadn't even noticed. "We'll my name's Leiv."</p><p>"My name's Cade. Nice to meet you Leiv." He said with a dramatic bow. He extended his hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too Cade." Leiv said and he took his and in his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4.Analogical-Some angst :/</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well I did say that this book would include some angst in the description so I made this. This is a Human AU.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Analogical</p><p>Warnings: fighting, panic attacks, mentions of depression and self harm</p><p>Quick A/N: I want to say this before the one-shot starts that I don't have an accurate knowledge about Panic Disorder and how it works. I have only read about it so I didn't go in depth about it much in fear that I would represent it incorrectly. If anything is represented wrong about the disorder do not hesitate to comment about it . If you feel that you may have Panic Disorder please go see a professional. Stay safe-</p><p> Word count: About 626 words</p><p>Written: 8/18/19</p><p>Published 8/18/19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan/ Narrator Pov: </p><p>"Well then maybe you should just go!" Virgil yelled. Logan step back in shock, almost tripping over some shoes. These words seemed to echo in his mind. </p><p>"W-what?" he replied </p><p>"I said, you should go." Virgil repeated in a calmer voice. "Maybe we should break up. I don't want to go to therapy, I don't want to hear about what's best for me. You need to just get off my back." Logan stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. </p><p>They had been together for almost two years now and over the first year Virgil had begun to show signs of Panic Disorder. Logan had ignored these signs at first, thinking it was just the smaller man's depression that he was already diagnosed for. But, after moving in together it seemed to be clear that he did have Panic Disorder Apparently after Logan's persistent nagging about getting help, Virgil had met his breaking point.</p><p>"Virgil I-" Logan tried.</p><p>"Go Logan, I don't want to hear it." Virgil said, getting angry.</p><p>"This isn't-" Logan tried again</p><p>"I said, GO!" Virgil shouted and he pushed Logan out their apartment door. Logan was at a loss of what to do. He knew what would happen to Virgil if he started to regret pushing Logan out. He would hurt himself.</p><p> He called his friends Roman and Patton but got no response. He called Virgil's single dad but also got no response. He called everyone he knew multiple times but nobody seemed to pick up. Was this some kind of sick joke? Why was nobody answering the phones? </p><p>He collapsed on ground.</p><p>Logan's breaths got short.</p><p>He felt as if the walls were closing in on him, although he was outside.</p><p>The sides of his vision were clouded.</p><p>He was hyperventilating.</p><p>His lungs were blocked.</p><p>His vision filled with tears.</p><p>He heard someone open his apartment door and gasp. Virgil. He felt him kneel down next to him. He heard words being whispered in his ears. He couldn't hear them. He tried desperately to hear the words being told. </p><p>Then Virgil wrapped Logan in a hug. Suddenly he could hear the words he was being told.</p><p>"In for four, hold for seven, out for eight." Virgil repeated in his ear over and over again. Logan followed his instructions until he was breathing normally again. Then he cried into Virgil's shoulder and Virgil comforted him.</p><p>Telling him that he never meant to push him out. </p><p>That he never wanted to break up. </p><p>That he loved him.</p><p>After sitting outside their apartment for half and hour, Logan stopped crying. Virgil coaxed him inside and onto the couch. Virgil made him tea and apologized for yelling at him earlier.</p><p>"Look Lo, I'm sorry for all the things I said." Virgil said as he sat down next to him. "I-I wasn't feeling like myself this morning and when you told me that you booked that appointment with Dr. Picani tomorrow, I snapped. I'm so sorry Lo." Virgil apologized. </p><p>"I-it's quite alright Virgil." Logan said.</p><p>"No it isn't" Virgil responded. "I had no good reason to lash out on you like that and cause you to have a panic attack. I'm a terrible boyfriend."</p><p>"It's okay Virgil, I forgive you. I just have never experienced a panic attack like that. This one was different. It's just so ...so...so-"</p><p>"Frightening. Like your world is falling apart before your eyes and you can't do anything about." Virgil suggested.</p><p>"Yes. Like that." Logan said. Silence filled the room but Logan's mind was racing with so many thoughts the he couldn't grasp any of them. </p><p>"Look, Logan, I think we should both see Dr. Picani tomorrow." Virgil said. </p><p>"I think that would be a good idea." Logan managed to respond. Logan then grabbed Virgil's hand and held it. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. Intrulogical-The Debate Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU we're Logan can feel emotions more like the others and he is a grey side.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ship:Intrulogical </p><p>Warning: kissing and mentions of harming someone with a weapon </p><p>Word count:About 890<br/>Written: 8/29/19-9/1/19<br/>Published:9/1/19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan slammed against the wall. He flattened his chest and held his breath as he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Had someone followed him?</p><p>"Lo...Logan.... it's just me." Logan sighed in relief and turned around the debate room wall to see Remus in the hallway.</p><p>Remus and Logan had started dating in secret a month after the 'Why do we get out of bed in the morning' video. Remus had been pinning Logan for a couple years now but Logan thought it would be unreasonable to date him. Logan went against all of the warnings signs of being with Remus and followed Roman's advice for once. To do something that make Logan happy. And Logan had never been happier since. </p><p>They met in the debate room at least once a week. But lately, the secret dates had been less frequent as Thomas became more aware of Remus in his last video and the other sides became more suspicious of Remus and Logan's disappearances.</p><p>"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Remus said. He grabbed Logan's hand and brought him the the debate stage. </p><p>"Indeed it has." Logan responded as they sat down at the edge of the stage.</p><p>" How's it going with the light sides?"</p><p>" Alright. Roman, Patton, and Virgil were having an argument over whose turn it was to pick a movie when I left, so I figured it was a good time to leave. How are the others?"</p><p>" Well we're getting close to executing our next step of the plan, it just....." Logan watched Remus's face fall a bit. He squeezed his hand.</p><p>"Makes you guys look bad?" Logan tried.</p><p>"Yeah." Remus said. " I wish Thomas could realize that we're only here to help him." </p><p>"I'm sure he'll figure it out soon. But, the only way we can make him see that is with Patton's help."</p><p>" I know I know." Remus said. " But, hey-" Remus said cheering up a bit. " I still have you Lo. That's a win in my book." </p><p>Logan blushed and Remus leaned in for a kiss. Logan was happy to oblige and kissed him. They hadn't kissed in a while. Logan shifted to sitting on top of Remus' lap. They both knew it wasn't going any further(Logan being Asexual), they weren't that impulsive. Well, maybe Remus was, but not while he was with Logan. He was calmer in a way and Logan liked that. Remus broke their kiss with a smile. </p><p>" I wish I could do that every day." </p><p>"Me too." Logan replied. As they leaned in for another kiss, they saw someone pop up in the audience. They quickly got off of each other and turned around to see Roman's surprised face.</p><p>"Logan? What are you doing?" Roman asked horrified.</p><p>"I-i" Logan stuttered. He was in shock. How did Roman find them?</p><p>"He was about to kiss me ya' bimbo." Remus said.<br/>
Then put his arm around Logan. Logan saw threw Remus' playful act. He was trying to comfort Logan. Logan smiled a bit.</p><p>"Logan is that true, or is he just saying that?" Roman asked. </p><p>" No, it's true." Logan replied, regaining his confidence and neutral tone.</p><p>"I-it is?!" </p><p>"Yes, I was about to kiss him. That's what couples do, do they not?"</p><p>"You and Remus are dating?" Roman asked.</p><p>"Yes. That's correct." </p><p>"Since when? Why? How?" Roman questioned. </p><p>"The real question is how did you find us?" Remus asked him.</p><p>" We'll after dinner, Patton, Virgil, and I decided to watch a movie. When we figured out it was Logan turn to pick, we couldn't find him in his room. We tried summoning him but it was no use. So we split up. Patton is checking the library and Virgil is searching the courtroom." Roman explained. " Now answer my questions."</p><p>" Look Roman why don't we explain this to you another time. But right now you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Logan pleaded.</p><p>" What!"</p><p>" Please Roman." Logan tried again. Roman thought for a moment. Sure exposing the two would mean another edition to ' Roman's Ultimate Revenge Book Part 2: Revenge on Remus the Duky Duke' but, on the other hand, he stood for romance and what kind of prince would he be if he didn't support romance?</p><p>"Alright" Roman sighed. "But both of you owe me big time." </p><p>"Thanks Roman" Remus said flatly. Sure, Remus and Roman hate each other, but when it comes down to it, they're still brothers. Logan had always admired that sometimes they could both put aside their differences to help each other out. Even if Remus eventually would knock Roman out with a flail.</p><p>As Roman sinked out, Logan turned to face Remus. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing. This time, without interruptions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 6.Loceit-Scales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I forgot to add this chapter. Sorry!!! This was an originally a request on Wattpad.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship:Loceit</p><p>Warnings:Angst, bit of swearing, scales </p><p>Word count: About 698</p><p>Written:9/14-15/19</p><p>Published 9/15/19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit sighed and sat up in bed, only to lay back down again to wallow in his own self pity. He tried to fall asleep again, but his brain wouldn't let him stop thinking about last night.  He and Logan had been watching a movie in Logan's room for the first time in a long time. They had been making out when Logan started tugging on his shirt, signaling that he wanted it to be off. He quickly backed away from Logan and left the room, afraid of what Logan might think if he looked under his shirt. Pretty soon he was brought out of the memory by a knock on the door. </p><p>"Come in." Deceit said, sitting up in bed, pulling a tee shirt on over his bare chest, and his gloves over his hands. He was disappointed to see a familiar black tee shirt and blue tie enter the room. </p><p>"Deceit,we need to talk." Logan said, coming to sit next to him on the bed.</p><p>"Famous last words of any relationship." Deceit murmured.</p><p>"I'm not here to break up with you Deceit, if that's what you're worried about." Logan said. Deceit did a double take.</p><p>"You're not?" Deceit said quietly.</p><p>"Of course not my love." Logan replied, kissing his forehead. Deceit blused, but then quickly turned around from Logan.</p><p>"Why wouldn't you break up with me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Logan asked, confused.</p><p>"I'm hideous, fat, and ugly." Deceit spat. "Last night, I wouldn't even let you see me without a shirt off that's how ugly I am. The scales aren't just on my face, they're everywhere. I look like a fucking monster." Deceit cried. Logan was shocked of how self deprecating Deceit was. Was that the reason he pushed him away last night? His scales? Logan wrapped Deceit in his arms as he cried.</p><p>"Baby," Logan said in his ear. " You are not hideous, You're not fat. You're not ugly. And, you're not a monster. Do you really think that I'd love you any less because of a few scales?"</p><p>"Logan when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere." Deceit said. " And you wouldn't be the first to be disgusted by them, believe me, I am too."</p><p>"Wait, who was disgusted by them." Logan inquired.</p><p>"Never mind, it doesn't matter."</p><p>"It obviously does if it is making you upset." Logan pushed.</p><p>"Look I said it doesn't matter anymore okay, would you just drop it?" Deceit said, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Deceit, if I could just-"</p><p>"I SAID DROP IT, OKAY!" Deceit shouted. Logan looked to the ground as silence filled the room. Deceit started to panic. "Lo- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to shout I'm sorry, I'm sor-"</p><p>"No. I'm sorry for pushing it on you, I should have just dropped it." Logan said, still looking at the ground. They sat there in silence for a little while.</p><p>"Patton." Deceit said finally.</p><p>"Hm?" </p><p>"It was Patton. He said that my scales were ugly."</p><p>"He what?!" Logan said, shocked.</p><p>"When we were dating, he caught me with my shirt and gloves off. He then started telling me about the Mindplace hospital has great plastic surgeons, and how he could teach me how to cover them up with make-up. He said that without them, maybe he could love me." Deceit said, starting to cry again.</p><p>"Baby, I love every inch of you, scaly are not." Logan said, wiping away his lover's tears. "Patton was a fool not to love someone as beautiful as you."  Deceit then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. A few seconds later, he came out again, holding his tee shirt and yellow gloves in his scaly hand. </p><p>"Are you sure you still don't want to break up with me?" Deceit asked, standing in front of Logan. Logan placed his hands on Deceit's bare chest and admired for a moment how beautiful his scales shone in the dim light. Logan traced his scales with his fingers, causing Deceit to giggle a bit.</p><p>"Absolutely." He replied. Deceit smiled and layed back down in bed, dragging Logan next to him. </p><p>They slept hand in scaly hand until noon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. Intrumas-Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N:Short one -shot this time. You can take this one-shot as a romantic thing or a sort of bonding moment, but I'm not going to apologize for shipping these two together. I used to hate shipping sides with Thomas but I read something about this ship, and fell in love with it. If you don't that's your option and I respect you for that. Please try to respect my ships as they are my options. Thank you.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Character!Thomas X Remus</p><p>Warnings: nothing, just some fluff</p><p>Word count: About 467(man that's short)</p><p>Written:10/4-5/19</p><p>Published 10/5/19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas woke up with a splitting headache. Not only that but a certain side laying across the bed so his face was propped up next to his head.</p><p>"Hey Tommy! Little under the weather today?" Remus asked a bit too loudly causing Thomas to wince a little.</p><p>"Yeah, do I look that bad?" Tomas asked sitting up.</p><p>"Yeah, but good news! They all do, so you're not the odd one out this time."</p><p>"Wait, are the other sides sick too."</p><p>"Yep! Whatever you guys have must be bad enough that Patton put me in charge of taking care of you." Remus said playfully.</p><p>"Ha. Well I don't think I really need to be taken care of. " Thomas said trying to sit up. He felt as if a thousand elephants had sta upon his chest and he instantly collapsed back down onto the bed.</p><p>"You were saying?"</p><p>"Yeah alright you can take care of me." Thomas sighed.</p><p>"OooH! This is going to be fun! First I'll need to go get some supplies." Remus said running out of the bedroom. Thomas could only imagine what he would bring up. Although, for some reason, he didn't feel worried. He felt safe. Man he must be really sick.</p><p>"Alright I found some things in the kitchen and living room that may help." Remus said when he returned. He put an ice pack on Thomas' head and replaced the thin sheet over him with a soft blanket. Thomas pulled it up to his chest as Remus sat down next to him. "I'm going to take your temperature now," Remus said." And before you ask, no I didn't poison it." Remus explained, gesturing to the thermometer before handing it to Thomas.</p><p>"I wasn't going to say that." Thomas said before sticking the thermometer in his mouth. Remus ignored him and went downstairs. While Thomas waited for Remus to come back he opened his phone and scrolled through Tumblr. He barely noticed Remus had come back until he pulled out the thermometer out of his mouth.</p><p>" 103." Remus read out loud. "No good. Eat this." he said as he gave a bowl of ice cream to Thomas. It was chocolate cookie dough. His favorite. Realizing how hungry he was he started to gobble it down. He paused for a moment to see Remus setting up a movie on his T.V. " I have the Infinity War/Endgame combo setup to play. If you need me just summon me. I probably won't be doing anything else today." Remus said with a shrug. He started to sink out.</p><p>"Hey Remus.." Thomas said. Remus came back up. " D-do you mind staying with me?" Remus smiled.</p><p>"Sure Tommy." Remus climbed into bed next to Thomas and let Thomas rest his head on his shoulder. They were getting closer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi people on AO3! As you can see, the chapters I’ve posted in here are from late 2019 when I began my book on Wattpad. At the moment I’m in the mists of transferring them over so that’s why you may see me post some chapters right away or some chapters here and there. I have to ask permission to post some of the chapters from Wattpad because they are requests, and I have to get your permission if you request something to post it on Wattpad. Wattpad is my main platform at the moment so if you see it anywhere else other than here or Wattpad(hopefully I’ll get it on Fanfiction.net soon), please don’t hesitate to tell me.<br/>-Mo</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 8. Roceit-The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ships: Roceit</p><p>Warnings: Drinking, alcohol abuse, and self hatred.</p><p>Word count: About 953</p><p>Written:11/10/19-11/11/19</p><p>Published 11/11/19</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas sat in the far corner of the wedding hall next to a friend of Lee. Thomas didn't know what her name was, but she was providing great background noise as he sat and watched Mary Lee and Lee's dance numbers. So was a glass of wine in his hand. The night seemed to drag on forever as he listened and watched Lee's friend get drunker and drunker. He wasn't much of a drinker, but if tonight was any indication, he was easily persuaded if it meant he could "fit in". So he joined the sea of drunk friends in singing praises to the newly married couple. Soon a couple of vans came to take the drunken back into town.</p><p>"Ya coming Mr.~" Lee's friend called, slurring her words.</p><p>"I think I'll walk into town, thanks," Thomas replied. He was too drunk, but he had never drunk this much before, and he wanted to think by himself for a little while. Clear his mind. It seemed to be jumbled.</p><p>As he walked he felt himself disperse. He felt funny every couple of feet he took. His steps starting to slow down. His feet started crossing over one another. He giggled as he stumbled and tripped. He fell to the ground. The moon was shining brightly. He turned around to see his reflection in a puddle. But there was none.</p><p>Roman didn't know where he was. He looked out into the night to see the entrance of a town in view. The Mindpalace didn't have the capacity to create such a complex town, and he was certain that he didn't order the Imagination to create something like this. His head had de-fogged from whatever Thomas had drunk earlier, but he desperately wanted to feel numb again. So out he ran into the night to find a bar in the town. As he neared a bar that was conveniently placed at the front of the town, he started recognizing the similarities in the town to town that Thomas lives in. He didn't pay much more attention to where he was and went straight(lol whoever makes a gay joke I swear to the gay god...) into the bar.</p><p>After aimlessly watching drunk men dance as he drank, he heard a voice.</p><p>"Hey Roman~" A man whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Get lost snake." Roman spat. Deceit sat down next to him at the bar.</p><p>"How did you know it was me, darling?"</p><p>"Your voice," Roman replied. He knew Deceit's voice very well. It haunted him in his dreams and nightmares. Not to mention it was sort-of hot. Not that Roman would say that out loud though. " Also, don't call me darling. I'm not a damsel in distress."</p><p>"You seem to like it, sweetie. What's wrong?" He pried.</p><p>"Why do you care?" Roman sad, almost inaudible into his empty glass. " You're just a good for nothing, two-headed liar." Deceit flinched.</p><p>"Mhm. Just tell me. I assure you I care for a good reason." He said, ignoring Roman's last comment. Roman couldn't hold it back any longer.</p><p>" I just..I don't think I'm doing Thomas any good. Sure I provide him with the creative sense that makes him so successful, but what else do I do? I deprive him of pride and self-confidence. None of the fans like me. All I can do is come up with witty nicknames that the other hate. All I do is...hurt others." Roman cried into Deceit's shoulder. Deceit held him close as he cried.</p><p>"Let's go to the palace so we can talk about this elsewhere."</p><p>"Where is the palace Deceit? Where the hell are we anyway? How are we even talking to each other without Thomas here?" Roman started crying out in fear. " Where his Thomas? Where are the others? Why are you being nice to-" Roman was cut by Deceit kissing a tear off of his check. Roman started in disbelief at the snake.</p><p>"Good. Now that you've shut up, I can answer your questions. We're in a version of the outside world obviously. I think we're trapped in Remus's side of the Imagination. But I can sense that Thomas has lost touch with us, meaning the others are somewhere in the Imagination as well." Deceit concluded, ignoring the flustered Roman. "If my theory is correct, that means the palace should be right there." Deceit said pointing to a wall in the bar.</p><p>"What are you talking ab-" Roman started, only to see that the bar around him was dissolving into the Imaginations' regular landscape, but a bit disoriented, because it was Remus' version. Sure enough, where Deceit was once pointing at a wall, there was a palace.</p><p>Roman felt dizzy. All the drinking had finally caught up to him, and he fell to his knees. Deceit helped him up and allowed Roman to use him as a crutch as they walked to the palace.</p><p>"Deceit," Roman started. "Why are you helping me?" Deceit huffed.</p><p>"Isn't obvious you knucklehead? I like you. Like a lot." Deceit answered, his eyes fixed on the place.</p><p>"Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>Thomas sat up from the road, no longer feeling drunk. No longer feeling anything in fact. He looked ahead to find a familiar figure standing in the road.</p><p>"Logan? What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Thomas!" Logan said, acknowledging his presence and running towards him.</p><p>"I didn't know how to stop you from drinking and now they're gone! We're out and they're trapped inside!"</p><p>"Logan, what are you talking about?" Thomas said confused.</p><p>"Thomas! We're out in the real world, we meaning the sides. We're trapped out here!!! Roman, Deceit, and Remus are trapped inside the Imagination!! We can't get back in the Mindscape!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 9. Moceit-Christmas Cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For reference, Patton and Deceit are in their late twenties or early thirties, Logan is around 10 or 11, Roman and Remus are about 4 and Virgil is around 1. Deceit is Dad and Patton is Pa or Pop. They also have a puppy in honor of one of my friends getting a puppy today!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Moceit</p>
<p>Warnings: Idk... Christmas?</p>
<p>Word count: About 958</p>
<p>Written:12/5/19-12/20/19</p>
<p>Published 12/20/19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit pressed the timer on the camera and gutted back to his sport next to Patton.</p>
<p>8</p>
<p>Patton readjusted Logan's hair with one hand.</p>
<p>7</p>
<p>Deceit snaked his arms around Patton and placed a hand on Roman's shoulder.</p>
<p>6</p>
<p>Remus itched his arm underneath one of the sweaters Patton made for all of them.</p>
<p>5</p>
<p>Roman threw his arm around his brother.</p>
<p>4</p>
<p>His brother did the same, and Logan places both of his hands on the twins' shoulders.</p>
<p>3</p>
<p>Virgil started crying.</p>
<p>2</p>
<p>Forgetting about the photo, Deceit and Patton tried to calm him down.</p>
<p>1</p>
<p>Remus and Roman took this as their chance to g set out of there. They started running off-screen, tearing off their sweaters as they ran.</p>
<p>Click</p>
<p>Deceit sighed and grabbed the camera, the dog trailing behind him. Whatever photo was produced would have to do, seeing as there was no camera storage left, and he really didn't want to try to get the twins in their sweaters again. Patton sighed shifted the crying baby in his arms.</p>
<p>"Common boys," Patton called out to Roman and Remus. "Time to put the star up.</p>
<p>"Do you think you're strong enough to help me pick up the twins and put a star on the tree?" Deceit asked Logan.</p>
<p>"Of course dad!" Logan said pretending to show off his muscles. They watched as the twins came barreling back into the room with the star in their hands. Logan let Remus sit on his shoulders and Roman did the same on Deceit. Together the two boys placed the star on the tree. </p>
<p>Click</p>
<p>The boys turned around to find Patton taking a selfie with them in the background with his phone in his free hand. They all gathered around the phone to see their new Christmas card photo. It was perfect.</p>
<p>"Onward steed!" Remus yelled, still ok Logan's shoulders.</p>
<p>"Hey! Wait up! I wanna try!" Roman yelled as he kept off of Deceit's shoulders and ran after them, dragging the pup with him.</p>
<p>"I'll bring dinner out." Patton said to Deceit, handing him the calm baby. After being placed in Deceit's arms, Virgil started crying uncontrollably. Deceit decided to give Virgil some fresh air and stepped out of their house and into the porch.</p>
<p>~Time skip because I'm such a bad writer and have been trying to write this for 2 weeks and have 7 drafts I need to finish writing~</p>
<p>Virgil screamed and kicked his feet against his high-chair, causing his food to go flying across the room. Ultimately the baby food landed on Logan's face, which faced directly across from him. Logan sighed and tried wiping the mush off of his face. The toddlers wearing the red and green paper crowns screamed from excitement and dove under the table, almost crushing their puppy. Deceit sighed and got up from the table, kissing Patton on the head.</p>
<p>"I'll take Virgil and get him ready for bed, m'kay? Logan! Go take a shower and I'll get your onesie ready for you when you're finished." Deceit said. Logan nodded his head and went upstairs.</p>
<p>"You sure you got him babe?" Patton asked Deceit.</p>
<p>"Of course!" Deceit replied, picking up screaming Virgil out of his high-chair.</p>
<p>"Alright hon. 'Common boys. Get out from underneath the table." Roman and Remus responded with a series of giggles that drive the small puppy to run away from them. Remus crawled after him, and Roman hit his head coming out from underneath the table. He started bawling and Remus came back to comfort him. Patton smiled and turned to go Deceit, only to remember he was with Virgil. 'Good' he thought. 'They need some bonding time.'</p>
<p>Deceit was struggling to get Virgil to calm down. Virgil was throwing a hissy fit, throwing his toys across him and Logan's(Logan and his?) room and bawling like crazy. Deceit had searched everywhere, but couldn't find his blanket that had been patched up in purple cloth by Patton. Deceit sighed. He really wanted to get Virgil to like him, but ever since he started teething, he hated him. Deceit decided to place Virgil in his crib until he found something he could calm him down with. Deceit looked around Virgil's side of the room to find anything to pacify the child with. Not even a pacifier.</p>
<p>As he was rummaging through their closet, Virgil suddenly stopped crying. He started giggling. Deceit turned his head so fast he might have broken his neck. He saw Virgil playing with Logan's yellow stuffed snake. Deceit sighed with relief. Virgil had finally stopped crying. Plus, the snake wasn't one of Logan's favorite toys. Deceit quickly placed Logan's onesie out on his bed and then picked up Virgil in his arms. He sat down in the rocking chair next to his crib and held the happy but very sleepy child to his chest. Virgil wrapped one of his small hands around the toy snake, and another around Deceit's thumbs. Deceit smiled as he rocked Virgil back in forth until he fell asleep. Deceit gently placed the smaller one his crib and smiled.</p>
<p>There was a knock at the door. Logan stepped in the room in his old clothes and his hair soaked.</p>
<p>"I'm going to wrap the rest of my presents after I get dressed, okay dad?" Logan said as Deceit walked to the door.</p>
<p>"Okay, just don't stay up too late. Love ya, Lo."</p>
<p>"Love you too dad. Say goodnight to Pops for me." Deceit left the room and headed downstairs. After helping Patton put the twins to bed with the puppy, they both sat out on the porch to look out into the vast sea of thoughts in the mindscape.</p>
<p>"I love you, Patton." Deceit said as he kissed Patton's check.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 10. Logince-Teacher's Pet- Valentine's Day special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan gives all of the sides practical lessons about their realms through the history of other sides and their person/host/ or whatever character! Thomas is. Roman wants to ask Logan out on a date, be he's afraid Logan will only see him as a student.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Logince</p><p>Warnings: none</p><p>Word count: About 833</p><p>Written:12/27/19-1/22/20</p><p>Published ?/?/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman double-checked that the letter was tucked in his textbook. Nervously, he knocked on the door.</p><p>" Come in, Roman." Roman fumbled with the knob as he opened the door. Quietly he stepped in as Logan put his book down. "I see you've been studying," Logan said, clearing his desk space. Roman blushed.</p><p>"Of course. You asked me to teach.'" Roman chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Well given the others have already passed the first chapter, I thought I may have had to repeat the last section," Logan said placing a chair for Roman at his desk. Roman's heart sank as he sat down. 'Did he really think that little of him?' "Nevertheless," Logan started, shaking Roman out of his thoughts. " I came prepared."</p><p>'Of course, he did. Typical Logan.' Roman sat down next to Logan as he began explaining the new section.</p><p>"After the disappearance of many sides, the creativities...." Roman spaced out. He wasn't trying to! But the subject matter was boring and Logan seemed so happy to read to him that he couldn't look away from him. Logan's oddly emerald eyes would fill with passion every time he started to explain a lesson to Roman. He would move his entire body when he spoke, in a way that would put Roman in a trance, He would shift in his seat when something he liked, in particular, came up in the text. He talked with his hands constantly, waving them around, flicking them back and forth excitedly, ect.. And, sometimes when Logan was so engrossed in what he was explaining to Roman, he would twist his hair around his finger without being aware of him doing so.</p><p>It captivated Roman. All of these small details. When Patton once asked him what he had liked most about Logan, he was stumped. Everything Logan did, Roman adored. From the cute way, he sighed, to the enormous amount of information stored in his mind. He really liked Logan. He may even love him. And he was afraid to admit it to him.</p><p>"And then," Logan looked to Roman who was staring at him intensely. Logan tried to regain his focus but he was too flustered and started to jumble his words. "T-the league wo- no sorry, uh.. walked to the d-dream pit." Logan tried."uh...R-Roman could you...uh.. stop?" Logan asked, still flustered. Roman's cheeks grew red.</p><p>"Oh-my-gosh! I'm so sorry Lo! I didn't mean to uh.." Roman blushed and looked away.</p><p>"...I-its okay Roman. Let's just continue shall we?." Logan said, regaining his composure. He looked at the clock and sighed. He started flipping through a cherry red folder as he said,"We have about a minute left. Now to make sure you understood the first half of that section, I'm gonna give you this sheet to fill out." Logan handed him the sheet after quickly scribbling on the back.</p><p>Roman panicked. He quickly retrieved the red envelope from the textbook and exchanged the envelope for the worksheet.</p><p>Logan looked at the envelope in confusion and started to ask Roman what it was, but Roman was already closing the door to his room. He opened the envelope and started to read it.</p><p>"Dear Logan. I'm not sure if it's Valentine's Day when you're reading this, or weeks later. Either way, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. As you have probably already guessed, I like you Logan (in a romantic sense). A lot. It seems silly that I'm the embodiment of Thomas' courage and I can't even tell you out loud, but this is the only way I know for sure I can tell you without screwing up. I like you, Logan Sanders. It would take me years to just begin to explain why I like you. And I know you probably won't reciprocate my feelings, but if any ounce of you likes me back, please consider going out on a date with me. You don't have to! I'm not pressuring you to. But if you'd like to, please tell me.-Roman"</p><p>Logan smiled. Then he picked up his favorite blue pen and started to write back.</p><p>Roman sat and sulked in his room. He knew the letter was a total mistake. Nevertheless, in an attempt to please Logan, he started the worksheet to pass the time. When he finished, he turned the page to see if it was double-sided. There he saw a note.</p><p>"Do you have a library card? Because I've been checking you out!</p><p>God that was cheesy. Sorry Roman. I hope you liked my pick up line and would consider going on a date with me. I'm not too sure if that was too blunt or sudden. Sorry. -Logan"</p><p>Roman smiled. God, he liked him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 11. Life and Death and Love and Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No ship<br/>Warning: death, talk of murder, talk of threats<br/>Word count: About 300<br/>Dates written: 2/16/20-2/17/20<br/>Date Published: 2/17/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton slumped against Logan's shoulder.</p>
<p>"So this is it, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Logan responded, too tired to form a better response. They watched Deceit as he sat down on the other side of Logan in the almost empty mindscape.</p>
<p>"It-it's been terrible working with you." Deceit lied, starting to cry a little. Patton smiled.</p>
<p>"Likewise," Patton responded. The nice moment was ruined by Remus' blood-curdling shrieks as he entered the room.</p>
<p>"What- what if w-we murdered the other patients so the doctors would HAVE to focus on us. O-or we could threaten our doctor to give us more life su-support, or-" Remus looked to his brother for support. Roman smiled at his brother with tears streaming down his face and shook his head.<br/>
Remus started crying and pounding his brother's chest, muttering incoherent phrases along the lines of "This isn't fair" and "Why us?" as he sank to the floor. Roman picked his brother up and helped him walk to their friends. They sat across from them making a circle. They all sat in comfortable silence and waited for Virgil to arrive for the last time.</p>
<p>"Guys.." Virgil started when he appeared. They all turned to see his unforgettable tear-stained face. "I'm...scared." The others beckoned him to sit with them in their small circle. They knew they had no more comforting words left to share but they knew their presence was enough.</p>
<p>They all looked at each other when they heard the beep of the heart monitor stop. As much as they loved being there for Thomas, they felt a big breath of relief exit. This was it. The moment they've been preparing for since Thomas's birth. They smiled at one another.</p>
<p>"Guys? Are you ready?"<br/>
They turned to find Thomas, old and grey. He stumbled across the mind places' ground to his sides, smiling.</p>
<p>"We did it!" Patton exclaimed as he hugged Thomas.</p>
<p>"I love you kiddo." He whispered</p>
<p>"Love you too Pat," Thomas said. "Now let's go! We haven't got all eternity to find out what's next for us.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 12. Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one takes place in a sort of medieval/modern time period where people living in medieval housing like cottages and castles, but modern ideas like hospitals and doctors are around. All character still have their mind-scape powers, yet some don't work for reasons that you'll find out later on.</p><p>Ages: Deceit- 34  Logan- 15  Patton-13  Roman-9  Remus-9  Virgil-3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: None<br/>Warnings: humiliation, disease, mentions of character death, swearing, crying, and self-deprecation<br/>Written: 3/1/20-3/3/20<br/>Published: 3/3/20<br/>Words: About 1,000 or something</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining and it's warm light bathed the imagination's fields. Logan, Roman, and Virgil were all out in the garden attempting to catch some bugs so they could make houses for them. Even Deceit sat outside today, making sure his children didn't hurt themselves, and occasionally conjuring a snake for the kids to catch. Inside their cottage Deceit's second oldest son sat by the window sewing up new clothes for Roman and Virgil(they were the clumsiest of the bunch).</p><p>Then there was Deceit's second to youngest son, Remus. When Remus and Roman were born, Deceit knew something wasn't right. The day they were supposed to leave the hospital, the doctors told Deceit and his partner some news. Remus was born color blind. Not only that, but Remus was also born with a disease which made his muscles weak and deteriorated. All Remus' body systems were affected, mainly his respiratory, muscle, and immune system. This meant that Remus had never learned how to walk, and had a hard time talking, breathing, and fighting off sicknesses. At this stage in his life, he had finally got almost all movement in his upper limbs.</p><p>Remus sat in his bed, looking out the window, his coloring books to the side. Remus was a skilled artist. He could draw things like they were, every detail captured. But, it upset him that he didn't know about how the colors blended and mixed together. He tried to color one of his drawings once when he was four, after being given crayons for his birthday. He showed it to Roman, practically beaming.</p><p>"Look Ro! Did I do good?"<br/>
Roman stared at the page.<br/>
"Remus, the sky is blue, not red. The trees are green and brown, not orange and blue. And the grass is green, not purple." Roman critiqued, in a rather obvious tone.</p><p>After that, Remus never used his crayons again out of humiliation. Roman didn't know that he had hurt Remus feelings. How was the four year old supposed to know he had made his brother feel uncomfortable and upset. Roman hadn't grasped the concept of being color blind yet and neither did Remus. Neither of them knew at the time why Remus couldn't walk, see color, or had trouble talking. They just thought it was normal.</p><p>Over the years, Roman had grown apart from Remus. He enjoyed playing outside with Virgil and Patton or going on solo adventures in the imagination. Remus couldn't do any of these things. Remus was never able to bond with his other siblings. So Remus either spent his time alone or with his Deceit.</p><p>On this particular day, Remus was lost in deep thought. He had caught a sickness a few months ago, and hadn't gotten rid of it. Everyday he felt worse and worse. Deceit and Remus both knew his end was coming, but they decided to keep it a secret. Their other father( Deceit's partner) had only died about a year ago, and they didn't want to frighten the others.</p><p>He wasn't scared of death, but he had started to become curious about what he'd miss out on. He had always dreamed he'd be a father and have a family with that boy down the street. He wondered if the boy had ever considered that as well. He always dreamed he'd be able to walk. He wondered if they would have, one day, found a cure to his disease. But most importantly, he had always wanted to see color. He decided to ask Patton about color.</p><p>"Patton," Remus started, still gazing out the window.<br/>
Patton looked up from the shirt he had been sewing.</p><p>"Yeah buddy? What do you need?"</p><p>"What does color look like?" Patton was taken aback. Remus almost never talked about his inability to see color. Come to think of it, Remus barley ever asked Patton a question. Patton wanted to answer one of the only questions his brother has ever asked him, but he was at a loss for words.</p><p>"Well it's complicated. All colors look different, yet they're similar too. For example, red. It's...well.. red. But it's usually a bright color that means bad things like danger or stop. But it can also be a good color. It's the color that represents love and rescue. It also has many shades like pink, which is a soft color. It's similar to the color orange but different to the color blue. Does that make sense?"</p><p>It really didn't. Remus still didn't understand color, and maybe he never will. But Patton has tried his best.</p><p>"Err.. yeah. Sure. Can I ask you another question?"</p><p>"You just did, little bro! But yeah, go ahead!" Patton joked.</p><p>"What's love like?" Remus asked. His gaze was still out the window, thinking of the boy down the street. Patton was confused.</p><p>"What's with all these questions, Remus?" Remus silently cursed. Tears welled up in his eyes. He knew there was no way he could avoid the question, now that he had asked it. Patton didn't let go of things easily.</p><p>'Stupid idiot.' He thought. 'Can't even keep a damn secret. Now I'm crying like a dumbass. I'm such a piece of crap. Deceit would have liked it better if I wasn't even born.'</p><p>"Remus?" Patton asked, tentatively. He walked over to the bed Remus sat in to find him silently sobbing. Patton quickly gave him a hug and started to rock him in his arms. "What's wrong Remus?"</p><p>"I-I'm gonna d-d-die with-without ever walking o-or seeing c-color!" Remus cried.</p><p>"Now-now, you're not gonna die Remus! Don't say things like that! I'm sure you'll-" Patton started.</p><p>"No!" Remus cried. "I am gonna die. I'm dying soon. I know it. Dad knows it. Don't say it's gonna be okay, because it's not." Patton sat there stunned. Remus was dying, and he couldn't do anything about it.</p><p>Just then everyone came inside the twins' room. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Remus sobbing on his end of his bed with Patton in his arms. Deceit knew what happened immediately. He rushed over and pulled Remus in his arms. Patton sat there shaken, tears starting to form in his eyes.</p><p>"Dad, this isn't true right? Remus is just..uhh.. overreacting. Right?" Patton asked. Deceit shook his head. Patton started to cry. Logan, Roman, and Virgil looked surprised.</p><p>"What's wrong Pat?" Virgil asked, crawling into Patton's to give him a hug. Patton's silence spoke for him. It dawned on Logan and Roman soon enough what was happening.</p><p>So the family cried. They cried for Remus' future. They cried for Remus and his feelings. And they cried for each other, knowing they all would never be whole again without him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 13. Intruloceit-Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: I might do a family one-shot with Intruloceit ? What do you guys think? I feel like I've been doing a lot of family one-shot lately. Anyways, sorry about how short this one is.</p><p>Special shout out to anybody who asked for a Intruloceit one-shot. Thanks you guys ❤️</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship-Intrumas</p><p>Warning-crossing dressing, polyamory, mentions of slaying an imaginary beast</p><p>Word count: About 608</p><p>Written: 3/6/20-3/7/20</p><p>Published: 3/7/20</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit wanted attention. Usually, he had things to do. Evil plotting, sewing new patches on Virgil's sweatshirt, cooking, cleaning, ect.. He didn't really have any hobbies because he was always helping others. Even Patton didn't work as much because the guys who lived on the light side of the mind palace were better about their messes. So when Deceit's boyfriend(Logan) came over to help clean up and give him a break, he was at a loss of what to do. Deceit decided to go bother Remus about it.</p><p>"Babe?" Deceit said as he stepped into his partner's room.</p><p>"Yeah?" Remus called as he rose up from behind his workbench. I'm his hand was a glowing hot piece of metal.</p><p>"Whatcha doinnnng?" He called. Remus laughed</p><p>"Just building another sword for Roman. He's gonna need the best one he can get to slay that dragon witch. Damn those dragon witches and their nine lives." Remus said. "So what can I help you with?"</p><p>"Uhhh.." Deceit stuttered. He didn't know how to ask him to hang out.  Deceit tried to think about how Remus and Logan asked for attention. When Remus wanted attention, he'd put on a dramatic performance about how he was sooooo lonely and lay across Deceit and Logan's laps. When Logan wanted attention, he just cuddled up to Deceit and kissed his face until he stopped working on whatever he was doing. Then he'd go up to Remus and pull a clever prank to get his attention. Deceit sighed. He wished he were as clever as them.</p><p>"Uh, Honey? Are you there?" Remus said, walking up to him and cupping his face in his hands.</p><p>"Yeah," Deceit blushed. " I-I was just gonna ask you if uhh.."</p><p>"It's okay, you can tell me" Remus chimed. There was no getting around this. He would have to blurt it out.</p><p>"Iwantyouandlogantogivemesomeattentionpleaseandthankyou!" Deceit said so fast and quietly that it was almost impossible to pick up. Remus sat there for a second trying to take in his sentence, and then he started to giggle.</p><p>"Aww, baby you could have just said so, here," Remus said. He picked up Deceit bridal style and started to kiss him all over his face. Deceit started to giggle when Remus kissed each individual scale. Logan walked into the rooms and jumped up on Remus' back. Remus giggled and Logan insisted on a piggyback ride like a toddler.</p><p>They sunk out of Remus's room and into the living room. Remus and Logan sat down on the couch and let Deceit lay on their laps. Then they let Deceit pick out his favorite Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast". When the famous ballroom dance came on, Deceit shot up from the couch and started running to his room.</p><p>"Put on your best suits. I'll be right back!" Deceit called. Remus and Logan looked at each other in confusion. They shrugged, and with a quick snap of their fingers, they were dressed up in elegant suits. While they waited for Deceit to come back, they spooned each other on the couch, enjoying one another's company.</p><p>Suddenly they heard a snap and the living room turned into a ballroom that replicated the one on the TV screen. They turned around as Deceit walked into the room. They caught their breath. There Deceit stood in a beautiful lemon ball gown like Belle's. He blushed as he took both of their hands.</p><p>"I wanted to dance with both of you, I hope it's okay if I wore this." He said, gesturing to the gown.</p><p>"Of course, baby," Logan said.</p><p>"You look stunning, hon" Remus replied. So they danced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 14. Thomas x Roman-In the blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one was requested on Wattpad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Thomas x Roman</p>
<p>Warnings: Crying, starving ones self, punching a mirror, self deprecating thoughts, and panic attacks</p>
<p>If you do experiencing things like panic attacks, frequent self-deprecating thoughts, or you're starving yourself, please know you're not alone and there is help for you ou there.</p>
<p>Written: 3/7/20-3/8/20<br/>Published: 3/8/20<br/>Word Count: Idk maybe 900 something</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman sobbed, soaking the pages of his manuscript. He tore it up and threw it in the garbage. He hated it. His manuscripts were never good enough. He rolled over and logged onto one of his social media apps on his phone. Joan was usually able to calm him down when he started to feel in the blues. When he logged on to text Joan from his DM's, he got lost into a spiral of modeling photos. Picture after picture he saw photoshopped men with ripped bodies and barely any stomach. He knew he shouldn't have, but he got up to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. He saw a fat, ugly, unworthy, weak jerk. The tears in his eyes started to appear again.</p>
<p>'Why does anybody hang out with you?' The voice in his head asked. ' Remus probably just hangs out with you out of pity. Virgil and Logan hate you. Patton was probably told by Thomas to be nice to you or something. One day they're gonna leave you alone. Leave you to die. They don't need you anyways.' Roman cried out in frustration and hit the mirror, shattering it. He heard these words every day. Roman sank down to the ground and began to sob again. He believed every word the voice said.</p>
<p>After crying on his bathroom floor for hours, he started to get hungry. The voice in his head told him to starve, but his stomach said otherwise. He checked the time: 12:28 pm. He doubted anybody would be up this late. He walked out of his room without bothering to wipe off his tear-stained makeup or address his hair.</p>
<p>The kitchen was dark and eerie. It felt like he was walking into a horror scene and he was going to get killed by a serial clown jumping out from behind a wall. He walked over to the fridge and looked into the fridge and found Patton's leftover lasagna from a couple days ago. He didn't bother heating it up.</p>
<p>As he was walking back to his room he started hearing voices coming from his room. The light was on too. He approached the doorway of his room to find everybody standing in his room. Deceit and Patton we're sitting by the trash and holding his manuscripts. Logan was looking at his calorie counter on his desk and shaking his head. Remus and Virgil looked cautiously at the broken mirror shards.</p>
<p>"Why the hell would he break his mirror?" Virgil said aloud.</p>
<p>"And throw these manuscripts away? He works so hard on these!" Deceit said as Patton shook his head in agreement.</p>
<p>"And this calorie counter... I mean 300 calories in one day? He's starving himself!" Logan exclaimed. Roman's breath hitched as he started to cry.</p>
<p>'No no no no no! This can't be happening!' He thought. Roman started to cry so violently, he started to hiccup. The others looked over in shock.</p>
<p>"Ro! We're so sorry! We couldn't find you all day and then we heard you leave your room, and... well... the light was on so we thought you might still be in here...so..." Patton trailed off, realizing he was making the situation worse. Remus rushed over to his brother's side.</p>
<p>"Bro, why are you starving yourself?" Remus said, touching Roman's shaking hand. His hand was covered in dried blood and glass shards stuck out of his knuckles. "And why did you punch your mirror?"</p>
<p>"And throw your manuscripts away?" Deceit added. Roman couldn't breath. They knew. They found out what he's been hiding.</p>
<p>'Now they're gonna leave you alone? Who would want to hang out with an idiot who can't do anything right and starves himself because he's fat?' The voice in his head said. Roman choked out a sob and fell to the ground, trying to get air. His sight became fuzzy and he could barely hear anybody around them. They were shouting numbers at him, but his brain couldn't follow what they were trying to say. He needed to leave now. He sunk out as fast as he could, and appeared in the living room.</p>
<p>Thomas woke up to the sound of crying. He shut up from his...couch? He must have fallen asleep in the living room. He sat up and saw Roman crying on the ground. He rushed over. No, Roman wasn't crying...he was having a panic attack.</p>
<p>"Roman!" Thomas exclaimed."You need to listen to me. Breathe in for four counts" Roman tried to slow his breathing so he could follow Thomas' count. Roman followed Thomas' instructions until he could see, breath, and here again.</p>
<p>"Thomas I'm so s-" Roman was cut off by Thomas hugging him.</p>
<p>"Don't say your sorry for needing help." Thomas said. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" Roman shook his head no. He snuggled into Thomas. They stayed there for a while until they both deceided they wanted a snack. They talk about random stuff like Thomas's friends, new shows they wanted to watch, and new video ideas. Then the subjects of crushes came up.</p>
<p>"Hey! Why don't I have a boyfriend yet?" Thomas asked jokingly. Roman giggled.</p>
<p>"I could ask the same question. That's more Patton's department in all honesty." Roman admitted. "Why do you have a crush?" Roman laughed. Thomas blushed and averted his gaze. Roman knew immediately what Thomas meant.</p>
<p>"No way!" Roman gasped dramatically. Thomas nodded his head.  "YOU LIKE JOAN?!?" Roman exclaimed. Thomas looked horrified.</p>
<p>"Gosh no! No no no. You got it all wrong." Thomas said. "No Joan is my best friend, I like you, you knucklehead." Thomas confessed. Roman laughed.</p>
<p>"Haha! Nice one. No seriously, who do you like?" Thomas looked down.</p>
<p>"You." Thomas said again, seriously.</p>
<p>"Oh-I..." Roman was taken aback. He started to cry. Thomas actually liked him.</p>
<p>"Oh my god I'm so sorry Roman! I didn't mean to make you cry I just-"</p>
<p>"I Like You Too!" Roman exclaimed, cutting off Thomas. They both smiled.</p>
<p>"Wait, do you like..have a crush on me?" Thomas said, quoting one of his characters from "Cartoon Therapy". Roman giggled.</p>
<p>"Oh shut up!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 15.Why the Sanders household has no green tea left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I haven't updated in a while...Ever since 'youknowwhat' happened, my school has been shut down and my parents put me on a strict schedule so I've had less time to write. TBH I really don't ship these ships, but it was requested in ship polls so why not give these ships a shot. I can definitely see now why people ship these pairings.</p><p>Also, Steven Universe is over ;(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ships: Prinxiety, Logicality, and Demus</p><p>Warnings: Nightmares, demons, alcohol, and kissing.</p><p>Written:3/12/20-4/1/20</p><p>Published:4/4/20</p><p>Word Count: About 1,048</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-2 packets of green tea</p><p>After an exhausting team fight with Remus against the ever evil dragon witch, Roman walked back to his room in the mind palace. He crept down the hall, trying not to make a sound. He started to pass Virgil's room and his heart started beating out of control. He tried his best to be quiet, but one tiny part of him hoped that Virgil would come out of his room, even if it was just to yell at him. It was painstakingly obvious to him, the other sides, Thomas and his friends, and the audience, but he still tried to be secretive about his crush on Virgil.</p><p>As he passed Virgil's room, he heard some rustling sounds. He stopped for a minute and considered knocking on his door. Sure, Virgil really didn't like him too much, but he felt a sort of need to help and protect him. Plus, if he was up this late at night, something was probably wrong. He knocked. Silence. He pushed the door open slightly. Dark shadow figures stepped out of the door crack. Startled, Roman quickly opened the door to find Virgil on the ground. The dark shadow figures swirled around him. Virgil was curled up on his rug, muttering incoherently phrases and rocking back and forth.</p><p>Roman dropped his sword and rushed to Virgil's side. He placed a cool hand on Virgil's burning forehead. Virgil shuttered and looked up at Roman. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Roman quickly picked Virgil up in his arms.</p><p>"I'm going to get you help, okay?" Roman said looking down at Virgil in his arms. Virgil nodded and buried his head in Roman's arms. The shadow figures circled around Roman and Virgil, trying to trap the two. Roman tried to escape but the dark spirits forced him back. Virgil clung to his shoulder. Roman felt a strong urge to protect him. He ran through the dark shadows again, successfully breaking through them and out the door.</p><p>He found himself in the kitchen. He quickly set Virgil down on the counter. He mentally went through the checklist that Logan gave him about what to do if sides get hurt by unknown things. Logan usually healed Roman and Remus' battle wounds and eventually taught the two how to heal themselves. Roman took Virgil's temperature. 103. Be grabbed two tea packets and started to make some green tea. Then he took an ice pack from the freezer and carried him to the couch. He sat himself and Virgil down and set Virgil up. He slumped against Roman's arm.</p><p>"Thanks, Roman." Virgil sighed. Roman blushed at the sudden contact.</p><p>"N-no problem." Roman stuttered. "So..." Roman started.</p><p>"So," Virgil repeated wearily.</p><p>"What were those things?"</p><p>"Monsters. Shadows. Demon things. I have no clue. Things show up when I'm sick. They're reeeeeaaaalll nice." Virgil replied.</p><p>"Oh..erm, how long have you been sick for?"</p><p>"A couple of days. I-" The kettle squeaked and steamed, cutting off Virgil. Roman hurried over to finish making the tea.</p><p>"Here you go," Roman said, handing him a cup.</p><p>"Thanks, Roman," Virgil said. He pecked him on the cheek and snuggled up against him. Roman's face flushed. He placed his head on top of Virgil's. This was nice.</p><p>-4 packets of green tea</p><p>"Logan?" Patton called from behind Logan's door. Logan woke up with a start.</p><p>"Come in," Logan replied, sitting up and grabbing his glasses. He glanced at his alarm clock. 5:25 am. Why was Patton up so early? Patton came in. He wore his gray cat hoodie and his face was stained with tear marks.</p><p>"Oh Patton, come here," Logan said. Patton sat down next to Logan and was engulfed in a hug.</p><p>"What's wrong, love?" He asked gently.</p><p>"Guys and Dolls. Nightmares." Patton whispered. It was a tough subject.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"I just, wish we could have ended it better...you know?"</p><p>"I know hun, but we can't dwell on past events. We must move forward to have a productive life." Logan tried.</p><p>"I know, It just still hurts sometimes." Logan knew Patton was hurting, but he couldn't find a way to comfort him in words.</p><p>"Come on," Logan said, getting up to reveal his unicorn onesie. Patton gasped.</p><p>"I knew you still wore onesies!"</p><p>"Well, they're practical garments for cold nights. But that's beside the point. Come one. Let go make you some tea and we can talk about your nightmare." Patton smiled. He rose to his tiptoes to kiss Logan. Patton smiled up at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Lo."</p><p>"No problem Patton."</p><p>-6 packets of green tea</p><p>"Deceit~" Remus called from the kitchen. "If you don't come over here right now, I'll spike your tea!"</p><p>"I'm coming, I'm coming." Deceit insisted as he entered the kitchen. He took his mug out of Remus' hands just as he was about to pour the vodka in. Deceit propped himself on top of the kitchen counter and gave Remus a disapproving stare as he put more vodka than tea into his cup.</p><p>"What? It's good! Trust me." Remus put the empty box of tea packets back into the cupboard. Deceit rolled his eyes as Remus sat next to him.</p><p>"Remus, can we talk?"</p><p>"Sure thing," Remus said, chugging his drink.</p><p>"So, I was thinking about us..."</p><p>"Us...oh," Remus said. Their relationship was complicated. They loved each other, but couldn't figure out if it was platonic love or romantic love.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking," Deceit continued, "Do you want to try dating?"</p><p>"Hmm, let's see.. what will I get from this relationship?" Remus said in his best businessman voice. Deceit giggled.</p><p>"Well for one, you'll get some kisses."</p><p>"Care to demonstrate?" Deceit rolled his eyes and kissed him. Remus' was caught off guard but almost immediately kissed back. Deceit pulled away, blushing.</p><p>"If that was just the free trial, I'm ready to pay for a full subscription," Remus said. Deceit laughed.</p><p>"I haven't even told you the rest."</p><p>"Oh right!" Remus remembered. "What else is there Mr. Sanders?" Remus asked in his businessman's voice.</p><p>"Well, kisses, hugs, date nights, and snuggles.." Deceit said trailing off at the end as Remus placed his head on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'd like that," Remus said.</p><p>"Then do we have a deal?"</p><p>"Of course. Do I get to call you my boyfriend?"</p><p>"Sure babe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Quick Drabble About The New Sander Sides Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: uhhhh BIG SPOILERS!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Roman?" Janus(Janice)called through the door.<br/>"Come in!" Patton called. Janus walked in. Patton sat next to Roman on his bed who refused to look them in the eye. Janus sat next to Roman.<br/>"You gonna be alright, Ro?" <br/>"...I don't know." Roman sighed. Janus sat next to him on the bed and gave him a hug. Roman turned and cried into his shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 16. Moduke-flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have a whole 10 drafts all planned out to release after this one. I plan to write and upload at least one each week. Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, my grandma has Alzheimer's disease and cataracts and she's just been getting worse since this whole pandemic(she lives with us). I appreciate y'all being patient with me while I put out these chapters. Anyways, I kinda fell down a Moduke rabbit hole lately so I pulled this one together quickly. Sorry it's kinda awkward! Also, sorry but there will also be a lot of spelling mistakes because I don't have my spell checker.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship:Moduke</p><p>Warnings: Swearing, flowers, and drugs(I do not in any way shape or form promote drugs and highly suggest if you use them, that you seek adult guidance and help). Part of this was written before SvSR.</p><p>Date written: 4/15/20-5/2/20<br/>Date Published: 5/2/20<br/>Word Count:  About 900</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton hummed the Campfire Song as he plucked weeds in the Mindplace's garden, his pale blue hemmed skirt flowing in the breeze. He had insisted on getting all the sides to participate in one activity together, and that was keeping a garden. Logan helped Patton assign a daliy garden chore list and soon, the garden had overtaken their backyard. Thomas had suggested the idea to Patton after Joan and him were researching several topics for their show Carton Therapy. So far it seemed to be working. Roman and Janus had built a strong bromance, Logan had opened up to Virgil about his own troubles with anxiety, Remus and Roman started working out their issues about their self image with each other, and Janus showed Patton a lot of argument and debate tips.</p><p>Today Patton was supposed to meet Remus outside to do some weed work. Patton looked around again, but there was no sign of him. He sighed and continued to pull the weeds around the strawberry bushes.</p><p>"Boo!" Remus whispered in his ear.</p><p>"AHH!" Patton screamed. He turned around.</p><p>"Remus! You scared me!" Remus giggled and stumbled over his own two feet. He wore a short, fitted, emerald green dress with matte black leggings underneath. In his hands he helped a bouquet of white daisies and blue hydrangeas.</p><p>"For you!" He said, drowsily handing the flowers to Patton.</p><p>"F-for me? Thanks Remus!" Patton said, blushing.</p><p>"So...what are we doing?" Remus asked, looking around.</p><p>"Just some weed work." Remus giggled a bit too hard. Patton squinted. Remus' eyes had a red tint to them and his pupils were dilated.</p><p>"Remus!" Patton gasped. "Are you high?" Remus stumbled and grabbed Patton's shoulders.</p><p>"You're beautiful. You know that, right?" Patton's face turned as red as Roman's sash.</p><p>"R-Remus you d-didn't answer my q-question..." Patton stuttered. Remus inched closer.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" He asked blatantly. Patton looked up at him flustered. He wanted to kiss him, but he knew he shouldn't.</p><p>"N-no Remus. You're high. I can't kiss you like this. I...I'm sorry." Patton said looking at his feet. Remus' face fell. "Let's get you inside..okay?"</p><p>"Yeah...sure." Remus replied, his voice hoarse. His eyes started to well up. Patton didn't notice him crying and helped him into the palace.</p><p>Inside, Janus and Logan we're playing an intense game of chess. They didn't even notice when Patton and Remus came inside until Patton accidentally slammed the door.</p><p>"Patton! Remus! Why are you inside so..." Janus started. They both took in the scene in front of them. Patton held a bouquet of flowers in his occupied hand, keeping his eyes on his feet. Remus was leaning against Patton, avoiding everyone's gaze as if it would help them ignore the fact that he was crying.</p><p>"What happened?"Logan asked.</p><p>"Are you two hurt?" Janus prompted. Patton finally broke his stare and glanced at Remus, who still refused to look at him. He still noticed Remus' tear stained cheek and immediately felt a surge of guilt.</p><p>"Remus fell into a thorn bush." Patton said. "I'm gonna help him clean up." Patton smiled nervously.</p><p>"Okay." Logan replied and turned back to their chess game. Janus stared at Patton and Remus. He knew they were lying, but didn't think it was his business to pry. He gave Patton a look that seemed to say 'If you hurt Remus, I swear you will never see the light of day again' and then turned back to his game.</p><p>Patton carried Remus to his bedroom and sat him down on his bed. Remus flopped down on his bed and curled into a ball.</p><p>"Why did you lie?"</p><p>"Huh?" Patton asked.</p><p>"Why didn't you just tell them the truth. I know you hate lying. I can't feel worse than I already do anyway." Patton sighed.</p><p>"I did it because I like you."</p><p>"What? But you didn't want to kiss me!" Remus said, trying his best to sit up. Patton smiled and summoned a glass of water.</p><p>"Because you're high. I'm not gonna reward that kind behavior." Patton said, in a teacher like tone.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Remus whined. "You made me cry in front of Logan and Janus. They'll never see me as cool again!" Patton giggled.</p><p>"I just didn't know what to do. I was so caught off guard! I just knew I couldn't kiss you because you're high." Remus blew a raspberry in frustration and flopped back down on his bed. Patton laughed and set the cup of water at his bedside. Patton quickly kissed his forehead and ran out of his room before he could regret his decision. Remus sat there in shock for a second before screaming into his pillow.</p><p>Janus looked up as Patton ran into view. He stopped to catch breath and glanced at him. He smiled and ran outside. Janus smiled.</p><p>"Checkmate!" Logan said.</p><p>"Dammit!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 17. Thomas x Logan- Video Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a short one</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship &amp; Genre: Logan x Thomas-fluff<br/>Warnings: talk of existence<br/>Date written: 4/27/20-5/10/20<br/>Date Published: 5/10/20<br/>Word Count:  About 410</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas rolled over on his apartment floor in frustration. He had been trying to reboot his old Nintendo Entertainment System for the last 2 hours. Logan and him had come up with the idea to make a video with Joan and Talyn where they played an old RPG game on his old gaming system.</p>
<p>“Do you require assistance?” Thomas jumped up and turned to see Logan in his usual place.</p>
<p>“Yes! That would be great actually”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Logan said. He sat next to Thomas on the floor and pulled the system on to his lap.<br/>
“Do you mind reading the instructions to me?” He asked, nodding to the manual in the floor.</p>
<p>“Sure!” Thomas replied. He picked up the manual and flipped through the pages. He read the first step and silently watched Logan work. His fingers grazed over the control panel, fixing and moving wires into their respective places. </p>
<p>“How do you know how to do that?” Thomas asked</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Well you’re a part of my personality. If you know how to do that, shouldn’t I?” Logan sighed.</p>
<p>“It’s complicated. Our entire existence is complicated, us, as in the sides. I don’t know entirely but I think we’re a bit more like characters. We’re not entirely real, but we have our own lives. I enjoy learning new things, but for some reason you don’t pick up the skills I do. Patton is an excellent baker, yet you're horrible at it, er no offense.” </p>
<p>“None taken.”</p>
<p>“I think it’s because that’s what separates us from being real. If we have our own things, it makes us seem more real to you. Can you pass me the Phillips head?”</p>
<p>“Wait, so you are real?” Thomas asked, hand him the screwdriver. </p>
<p>“As real as you want us to be.” Logan replied, grabbing a handful of screws.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like you guys to be real.” Thomas said.They continued to work side by side for the next half hour, chatting about Thomas’s life. </p>
<p>“There!” Logan exclaimed as the TV started loading the game screen.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Logan!” Thomas said. “ I never would have figured it out by myself.”</p>
<p>“No problem. I’ll head out now.” Logan started sinking out.</p>
<p>“Logan wait.” Logan rose back up.</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I want you guys to be real...because I want to spend time with you guys.” Thomas said. Logan smiled. “So...do you want to play the game for a bit?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Logan said, sitting next to Thomas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 18. Intruloceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship:Intruloceit<br/>Warnings: Swearing, Religious expressions, baking, inhaler<br/>Date written: 5/11/20-5/15/20<br/>Date Published: 5/15/20<br/>Word Count:  About 600</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright boys,” Janus said with a hand on his hip. Logan and Remus looked up from their slumped positions on the couch. Logan and Remus had been playing video games since 12:00 in the afternoon and looked disheveled from fighting over controllers when the other was winning.  Janus rolled his eyes and gestured for them to clean themselves up.</p><p>“I am not the only one making dinner tonight” He muttered as he waited for the boys to follow him into the kitchen.</p><p>“What do you need help with, love?” Logan sighed as he readjusted his tie.</p><p>“Logan, you do the chicken, Remus, you do the cookies, and I’ll do the veggies and drinks. Got It?”</p><p>“You want me to make cookies? What am I, fucking Patton?” Remus joked.</p><p>“Tonight you are.” Janus said, throwing a towel in Remus’ face. </p><p>“Jesus! I was just joking!” Remus grumbled. Janus rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“The recipe is on the fridge. It’s your favorite~”</p><p>“ Really? Chocolate chip?”</p><p>“Yes, you basic bitch.” Janus said as he watched Remus basically skip to get the ingredients.” Janus raised his eyebrows at Logan. Logan gestured to the cook book on the tables and the unwrapped chicken on the table. Janus smiled and kissed Logan on the cheek as well. Lagan smiled and started to prep the chicken.</p><p>Side by side the three of them worked. Remus shaped cookie dough into cookie shapes, occasionally eating some. Logan put all the spices on the chicken while Janus washed and cut up some carrots. Remus jokingly bopped Logan and Janus on the nose with cookie dough. It resulted in a chase around the kitchen trying to get Remus back. They ended up catching him and tickling him, which resulted in Remus having to use his inhaler because he was laughing too much.</p><p>Janus was almost done cutting all the vegetables when he smelt smoke. Janus whipped his head around to find Remus and Logan standing by the oven with two smoking pans in their hands. Remus was trying to blow the smoke, getting his spit all over them. Logan frantically tried to snuff out the smoke by waving the cookbook over them. </p><p>“Seriously guys?” Janus grumbled. He pulled on some oven mitts and shooed them out of the kitchen while he fixed the problem. Remus looked at each other.</p><p>“We fucked up.” Remus admitted.</p><p>“Indeed. We need to do something to make it up to him.”</p><p>“Agreed.” Remus and Logans stood outside the kitchen thinking for a minute. “Wait! I got it! Come with me to the imagination.” Remus said, dragging Logan by his tie.</p><p> </p><p>Janus sat in the kitchen watching chicken nuggets spin in the microwave. He tried not to be upset at the boys. They tried their best, but he was still a little annoyed that they broke his favorite oven. He was snapped out of his chicken nugget trance when he heard shuffling in the other room. </p><p>“I’m telling you, he’s gonna love them!” He heard Remus say from the other room. </p><p>“I’m not so sure.. They’re a big responsibility. And they shed terribly.” Logan said through the walls. Janus walked out of the kicthen to find Logan and Remus covered in mud.</p><p>“What happen-'' Janus stopped when he saw two snakes laying in his boyfriends’ arms. He gasped and ran over to them.</p><p>“Aww you guys..”</p><p>“Sorry we burned down the oven.” Logan apologized. “I hope you’ll forgive us.”</p><p>“Yes, we’re sorry JanJan.” Janus rolled his eyes and kissed them botched.</p><p>“I forgive you. But you’re cleaning up the mess.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 19. Royality-Late Night Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: This ones super duper short</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship: Royality<br/>Warnings: None that I know of<br/>Date Written: 5/16/20-5/17/20<br/>Date Published: 5/17/20<br/>Word count: About 400</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton threw his bag on his floor and jumped on his bed. He flung his laptop open and kicked off his shoes. As he waited for his computer to boot up and load the video chat screen, he tried to tweak his appearance. He tucked a few strands of hair behind his ears and straightened his shirt. He watched as his alarm clock hit 11:30. Suddenly a call came in from Roman. He hit the call button and his boyfriend popped up on the screen. Roman wore a simple red tank top and was in the middle of wiping off stage makeup. </p><p>“Hey baby!” Roman said, turning his full attention to Patton. “You’re up late today. Not in your pajamas I see.” Roman joked. Patton smiled.</p><p>“I forgot tomorrow was the big bake off! I had to stay late at school trying to prep the bus for tomorrow. Then I missed the last train back and had to find a bus.” Patton shrugged.</p><p>“Awww babe!!!” Roman cooed. He peppered the screen with kisses, making Patton giggle. </p><p>“So,” Patton prompted. “How is my lovely Broadway star? How was tonight’s show?”</p><p>“Oh I’m fine. Y’know how I hate that stage director?”</p><p>“Logan? Don’t you cause a fire hazard by the backstage door or something?”</p><p>“Actually I don’t. With the new guild lines there’s only a certain amount of people they can let in the perimeters. He’s just been taking out his frustration on me. We talked it out like you suggested. Apparently his mom is in town and she’s been pressuring him to dump his boyfriend.”</p><p>“Awww that stinks.”</p><p>“Yeah. But I got some good news! Our show was nominated for an award!”</p><p>“Oh my lord! Roman! That’s amazing!”</p><p>“And get this! I get to bring you to the ceremony!” Patton’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“Shut up! Roman! I’m gonna get to see you!!” Roman squealed and nodded. He held up two tickets and Patton squealed too. </p><p>“I even got your expenses covered and you can stay with me while you're here.”</p><p>“Awww Roman I-” Patton cut himself off with a yawn.</p><p>“Snuggle muffin, you need to go to bed.”</p><p>“But I-“</p><p>“No buts!” Roman said hanging up the call. Patton started at the screen for a minute until a message popped up. </p><p>‘ I love you Pat! Have a goodnight &lt;3’ Patton smiled and turned out his light.</p><p>‘I love you too.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 20. Analogical-Stellar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship &amp; Genre:Analogical Fluff<br/>Warnings:none I can think of<br/>Date written: 5/29/20-6/22/20<br/>Date Published: 6/23/20<br/>Word Count:  About 300-400</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan pulled into the parking lot and opened his trunk as the sun finally disappeared. Virgil and Logan hopped out of the car and grabbed a picnic basket out of the trunk. They found a nice spot in the public garden, away from the late-night dog walkers and parents trying to drag their kids home. Virgil giggled as Logan struggled to open up the blanket he brought. </p><p>"Here let me do it, babe." Virgil said, opening the blanket. He spread it out along the grass.</p><p>Logan pulled into the parking lot and opened his trunk. Virgil and Logan hopped out of the car and grabbed a picnic basket out of the trunk. They found a nice spot in the public garden, away from the late-night dog walkers and stressed parents trying to drag their kids home. Virgil giggled as Logan struggled to open up the blanket he brought. </p><p>"Here let me do it, babe." Virgil said, opening the blanket. He spread it out along the grass. He helped Logan sit down and they opened their picnic basket. </p><p>Logan took out lanterns and lit them. "These look lovely, Virge." Logan said, admiring the designs. The lanters had been cut delicatly to replicate suns. Virgil blushed.</p><p>"Thanks, " Virgil replied. They took out their sandwiches and started to eat them. Logan pointed to the constellations a they showed up, commenting on which ones they were and what they represented.</p><p>"This one's Auriga, " Logan said, pointing to a patch of stars. "It's supposed to represent a charioteer." </p><p>"Mhm." Virgil replied, not really listening. He was starting at Logan.</p><p>"And that one's Orion. It reprints a Greek-" Logan turned to look at Virgil, finding himself inches away from Virgil's face. He smiled and kissed him. Virgil giggled into the kiss and pulled away so he could laugh. </p><p>"Sorry!" Virgil said, laughing. "You just looked at me funny." He said, snorting. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled. He picked up his lantern and gave Virgil his. </p><p>"You want to release these?" He said, gesturing to the lanterns. Virgil nodded. </p><p>"Let's make wishes first!" Virgil suggested. He put his forehead against Logan and closed his eyes. They made their wishes and released their lanterns. Virgil pulled Logan in and gave him a kiss.</p><p>When they pulled away Logan asked, "What did you wish for?"</p><p>"To stay with you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 21. Logince-Suprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship &amp; Genre: Logince,fluff<br/>Warnings: swearing<br/>Date written: 6/7/20-6/23/20<br/>Date Published: 6/23/20<br/>Word Count:  About 737</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh. When are we gonna get there? It's so hot!" Roman complained. Logan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Whenever you decide to stop being a-how do you say- whiny bitch." Logan said. Roman rolled his eyes and turned up the AC in their car. </p>
<p>"Whiny b-bitch." Janus babbled.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Logan exclaimed, looking in the rearview mirror to see their toddler smiling in his car seat.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Janus repeated.</p>
<p>"Logan!" Roman said. Roman turned around in the passenger seat. </p>
<p>"Janus, honey, we don't use words like that, right?" Janus nodded his head and continued to eat his cereal.</p>
<p>"Logan, what the hell?" Roman whispered as he turned back around.</p>
<p>"Sorry! I thought he was watching a movie." Logan replied, getting off the highway.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Roman asked, pointing to their GPS that outlined a route on the highway. </p>
<p>"I got to pick something up."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Surprise." Logan responded, smiling a bit. Roman rolled his eyes and hit him in the shoulder playfully. </p>
<p>"You seriously can't tell me?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Mhm." Logan said, keeping his eyes on the road. He figured that if he turned around, Roman would give him puppy eyes and he really couldn't stand those. </p>
<p>Roman resorted to turning around and asking his son. "Hey baby! Can you tell Papa what Dad's getting him?" He asked. Janus giggled and pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.</p>
<p>"Dada said 'No telling Papa, or else the surprise will be ruined!' Janus informed him. Roman smiled at his son before turning around to glare at Logan. Logan smirked a little bit before turning the car into a strip mall parking lot. </p>
<p>"Okay," Logan said, parking the car. "I know this might sound strange, but can you put this on?" He asked Roman, giving him blindfold. Roman looked at him seriously.</p>
<p>"Logan, what's going on?" Roman asked. </p>
<p>"Trust me," Logan said, getting out of the car to unbuckle Janus from his car seat. "If we're not back in the next 20 minutes, you can take the blindfold off and find us." </p>
<p>"Uh- okay," Roman said, putting the blindfold on.</p>
<p>"Be right back." Logan called, carrying Janus into a store. Logan went up to the counter to find a peppy old woman in a pet store uniform.</p>
<p>"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked, smiling.</p>
<p>"Salutations. I'm Logan Sanders. I have been talking over the phone for the past month with a representative of yours about a puppy. We had our house observed and we've signed all the paperwork, we're just here to pick up the dog." He informed the women.</p>
<p>"Oh! Well then, right this way!" The lady said, gesturing across the store. </p>
<p>Roman has adjusted his blindfold after 15 minutes so he could see his phone. What could he say? He was bored. Out of the comet of his eye he saw Logan leaving the store. He quickly put his blindfold back on and pretended as if he had done nothing. He heard Logan open his car door. </p>
<p>"One more moment, Roman." Logan said, adjusting the dog in Janus's arms and then quickly putting the dog crate in the trunk. "Alright," Logan said, taking off Roman's blindfold.</p>
<p>"Surprise, Papa!" Janus said, holding the brown, spotted puppy while trying to show all of his teeth in his smile. </p>
<p>Roman started to tear up as the puppy was given to him. He had wanted a puppy since he was a kid. He and his father had a dog like the one sitting in his lap before he passed. "You two-" he started, before starting to cry. Logan and Janus can over to give him a hug.</p>
<p> Logan let Roman have a moment to himself as he put the dog in the cage and then buckled Janus back into his car seat. He came back over to Roman who was wiping his tears, leaning against the car door. </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" He asked. "Hope the dog didn't bring any unwanted sadnesses." </p>
<p>"No, it's just...I'm happy." He said, leaning his head against Logan's chest. "I can't believe you did this for me."</p>
<p>"Of course. Anything for you, babe." Logan replied. Roman cupped his hands around Logan's neck and kissed him. </p>
<p>"I love you." He whispered when they broke the kiss.</p>
<p>"I love you too."</p>
<p>"I love you!" Janus called from the back seat. Logan and Roman giggled before returning to the car and heading back on the road.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 22.RemRom-Skirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>⚠️A/N⚠️: So basically, take this chapter however you want. Take it romantically, platonically, brotherly, etc... idc. The romantic stuff is in brackets [like this]. If you're triggered by Remrom or incest, I advise you to not read this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship &amp; Genre: Remrom,fluff<br/>Warnings: Remrom, incest depending on how you read it, crossing dressing, swearing, unhealthy coping methods<br/>Date written: 6/23/20-6/27/20<br/>Date Published: 6/27/20<br/>Word Count:  About 681</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus knew Roman was having a difficult time since the last episode. He wasn't sure if it was twin telepathy(or if he had just listened in on the episode) but he knew something was up. So he grabbed a couple of makeup bags and outfits from his closet, and headed over to the light side of the mindscape. He stormed past where Patton and Janus were seated, head held high. He hadn't spoken to Janus since he betrayed him for the light sides.</p><p>"Remus I-" Janus attended, getting up to follow him.</p><p>"Save it, asshole." Remus said, walking past him.</p><p>"But I-"</p><p>"Look," He said, turning around. "I don't want to talk to you. I'm here to see Roman. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to clean up the mess you two made." He said pointing to Janus and Patton before leaving. He soon arrived at Romans door. He knocked.</p><p>Roman was eating chocolate ice cream out of the tub in his room. His makeup from the last episode was still on his face, tear streaked marks were imprinted in his foundation. He heard knocking at the door.</p><p>"Go away, Patton!" He called. </p><p>"Ro, it's me," Remus called from the other side of the door. Roman willed the door to open and let Remus is.</p><p>"Oh, Roman!" Remus said, taking in his current state.He walked over to Roman [and kissed him on the cheek]. "Here," Remus said gesturing to the supplies he brought. "Let's head over to the Imagination." Roman sighed and got up. He gave Remus access to his side of the imagination so Remus could summon whatever and stepped throughout the door he summoned. </p><p>Remus willed them to enter an empty salon/changing room setup. He set down his supplies at the salon setup and gestured or Roman to sit down. </p><p>"Now, spill everything." Remus demanded, opening up his makeup kit and wiping awayRoman's old makeup.</p><p>"There's nothing to spill." Roman said in the most dramatic way possible. "You already know everything."</p><p>"Alright," Remus admitted, putting on Roman's foundation. "Tell me how you feel [,love]."</p><p>"Like shit." Roman said. "Who the fuck does Janus think he is? Coming in and demanding we change everything!"</p><p>"I know." Remus agreed.</p><p>"And then calling me and you evil. I know I'm upset but that must have hurt you too [babe]."</p><p>"It-it did." Remus said, finishing up the foundation and concealer.</p><p>"And you know what," Roman said, getting worked up as Remus moved on to his eyebrows. "It hurt more what Thomas said. He really...I'm really not his hero..."</p><p>"Oh Roman!" He exclaimed[kissing some of the tears that were falling down his cheeks.] "You're my hero." He said, hugging him. Roman burrowed his face in Remus's shoulders. They stayed like that for a while before he regained his composure and gestured to some gold eyeshadow for Remus to apply. They sat in silence while Remus finished his makeup. </p><p>"Here," Remus said, throwing a bag of outfits at Roman when he was finished. "Go change." He said gesturing to the changing room. Roman looked inside the bag and gasped.</p><p>"Are these..." Roman said looking up at Remus. Remus winked. Roman gave Remus a hug before running into the nearest changing room. Remus was left alone in the salon area while Roman changed. He started messing around with his own eyeliner, adding extra wings in lines. By the time he finished, Roman came out with the outfit he put together. </p><p>Roman came out of the hanging room in a white tank top with a red flowy skirt. He had added some gold hoops earrings and flats to go with the outfit. </p><p>"Is it too much?" Roman asked him. He figured it was a bit too feminine, but he liked it. Remus smiled.</p><p>"You look fantastic Ro." He complimented. Roman turned to the mirror to look at himself. </p><p>"I don't know how long it's been since I've thought of dressing like this." Roman admitted.</p><p>"Well, you look lovely." Remus said, standing behind him. [Roman turned around and gave him a kiss.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 23. Loceit- Puzzles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ship &amp; Genre: Loceit-fluff/angst<br/>Warnings: swearing, character death, crying <br/>Date written: 7/6/20-7/20/20<br/>Date Published: 7/20/20<br/>Word Count:  About 948</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan has been into puzzles lately. Virgil has been into painting, Roman took up sea mammal biology, and Patton took up weapon fighting. They all found different ways to grieve after Remus's death. He had died a week ago after a big fight with Thomas. Of course Thomas didn't know that he had caused him to die, and he felt awful about it now, but Janus still felt some bitterness towards Thomas. His partner in crime had been taken away from him, and all he had left was a ripped part of his sash Roman found lying next to his body. By the time they had all reached him, his body had disappeared, leaving behind the ripped piece of sash. Janus had confiscated it before Roman could. </p><p>He had been in his room all week now. Sometimes when he came out of his room, he ended up in the light side's part of the palace. His room had been doing that, since the day Remus died. It's like it sensed he didn't want to be alone in the dark sides' palace. When he came out of his room that day, Logan sat in the living room, hunched over a puzzle. He came up behind him and looked at the picture on the box. It was a pretty gory scene, but that was what Remus liked. After he died, his room dispensed boxes with everyone's names on it before it disappeared. He had taken his and hid it in his closet. He was definitely not ready to open it yet. Logan had found his full of puzzles Remus had handcrafted. </p><p>"How many have you finished?" He asked, sitting down next to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Seven." Logan replied. He sat up and they took in each other's conditions. Logan has dark bags under his eyes, and his tie was twisted up and loosely hung around his neck. His hands were shaking and his hair was messed up, but he didn't seem to care. Janus was in a similar condition, but his scales had started to shed, so he had some dead scales stuck on his wrinkled clothes. He wore a simple t-shirt and shorts, but the shirt was baggy enough to catch the fallen scales.</p><p>"You look nice." Janus said, sitting down next to Logan.</p><p>"You don't look too shabby either." He remarked, leaning back from the puzzle and putting his arm around Janus. "How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Like shit." Janus replied, resting his head on Logan's shoulder. "Stupid Remus. Fucking dying and shit." He mumbled into Logan's shirt.</p><p>"How has it been since you slept?" Logan asked.</p><p>"Yester-no- two days ago." He said. Logan shook his head. </p><p>"You need to go to bed." He said.</p><p>"I know." Janus said. "Can I watch you finish this puzzle first?" He asked. Logan looked at him and smiled. </p><p>"Of course."</p><p>Janus picked up the piece in front of him and finished the weapon in the picture. He watched Logan put the remaining pieces in their places. He liked the way Logan narrowed his eyes in concentration while he studied Remus's messily cut edges. Janus saw the last piece before Logan did. He grabbed it with a smug look and put it in place. </p><p>Logan strolled his eyes and picked up Janus in his arms. He blew a raspberry into his neck, making Janus cry out with laughter. Logan carried him to his room. Janus hopped out of his arms and kissed him. Logan smiled at Janus when he broke the kiss. He was happy that Janus was showing another emotion than sadness. Janus' eyes drifted from his boyfriends lips to his bedroom door. </p><p>They entered his room hand in hand. Janus went to his closet to get the box Remus gave him. </p><p>"I want you here when I do this." He said, setting the box down on the floor. Logan nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling Janus into his lap.</p><p>"That box sounds like it has nothing in it," he said. Janus looked at him weirdly before picking up, finding that he was right. He slowly opened the box. Inside contained a letter taped to the bottom. </p><p>"There's nothing here but a letter." He relayed to Logan. He opened the letter.</p><p>'Dear Janus,</p><p>By the time you read this, I'll be dead(hopefully. Don't take a sneak peek at your share of my belongings). I'll just cut to the chase here, enclosed in this letter has a ring I made. I was planning on proposing to you years ago. But you're much happier with Logan than you are with me, and I'm so fucking happy for you. So I made a second ring. A pair. For both of you. I know that I haven't given you lots compared to what the others should have received, but you have all my love. That's all I have left to give. It's yours. I just have one request. The second you finish this letter, propose to Logan. I can tell he's going to make you very happy.</p><p>Sincerely, <br/>Your best fucking friend :)'</p><p>Janus teared up when he found the rings attached at the bottom of the letter. They both were shaped like snakes that interlocked together. He took them in his hand and slowly fell to the ground. </p><p>"Janus! Logan exclaimed, standing up to help. Janus turned around and got on one knee. He held out that snake rings. Logan gasped. Janus tried to speak but instead, he started to sob. Logan fell to the ground next to him and pulled him in a hug. </p><p>"Yes." He whispered in his ear. "You don't need to say it. I know. The answer is yes."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>